MPO type connectors are becoming increasingly popular due to demands for increased density and the development of high-speed multifiber (multilane) data transmission protocols. These demands are even causing MPO connectors with fiber counts greater than 12 to be manufactured. However, this increasing fiber count density makes MPO connectors even more susceptible to rocking effects created by off-center loading. Off-center loading creates uneven pressure on the ferrule end face, resulting in reduced physical contact and causing increased insertion loss and decreased return loss. Past solutions have generally included increasing the load to the ferrule applied by the spring; however, increasing the load per fiber to ensure a good physical contact is generally not desired because it causes high stress at the fiber tips and can cause fiber damage or fiber pistoning when applied over time.